


the world would be duller without us

by drunktuesdays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunktuesdays/pseuds/drunktuesdays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta'd by Stealstheashes</p><p>Written after watching the X-Factor diary where Louis has wrapped his head up with something and Harry can't take his eyes off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world would be duller without us

Sometimes Harry can be a bit slow to pick up on things. It's okay, Louis isn't exactly subtle, so that helps loads. Still, it's far too often for his own liking that he has to smack himself in the forehead and give himself a hearty _duh._. 

Like when he watches Louis tie Niall's scarf around his own head. It's not even the first time this week Louis has done the whole staggering about, playing helpless for laughs, but it's one of those bits where it's not actually in itself that funny, but you end up laughing because Louis finds _himself_ so hysterical. This time, though, he's not the intended audience, so he finds himself watching as Louis knots the fabric around the back of his head, and adjusts it over his eyes with a little smirk that Harry knows so well because, well, he's seen it in bed. 

Oh. Right then. It's not his fault really. Harry was as far as you can be from virginal when they started this thing, but his escapades were mostly of the frantic back-of-someone's-car sort. Louis is like a frenzied whirlwind of new sex things and loads of enthusiasm, and sometimes Harry is still just catching up. Blindfolds, turn on, got it.

As if he could hear the track of Harry's thoughts, Louis turns round from where he's harassing Niall, and calls out, "Harry?"

"Over here," Harry calls back, and Louis swivels his head towards the sound of Harry's voice and starts making his way. He's about to walk into an amp though so Harry says, "Stop." Louis obediently pauses. "One step to the left. Another. Okay, five steps forward and put your arm down, you're about to smack Zayn in the face."

Grinning wider, Louis follows the footwork Harry lays out but leaves his arms splayed, cackling when he backhands Zayn. Harry directs him, step by step until Louis is inches away, and Harry tugs him down by the belt loops. 

"Harry," Louis says very seriously, and Harry can feel his hard-on pressing against his leg. "I was captured by pirates who took my eyes. They wanted me to betray you, but I wouldn't give up the location of the treasure." 

"I'll avenge you," Harry promises, and Louis pretends to swoon dramatically and snogs him until they're both breathless, while the boys shoot spitballs at them.

When Louis pulls the scarf off, Harry takes it from him, unknots it, and deliberately stuffs it in his pocket. Louis raises one eyebrow at him, and Harry grins back, shifting up slightly into Louis's crotch until his eyes widen.

"I was going to wear that scarf out today, you know," Niall says.

"Oh, you really want to play that game, stuff stealer?" Harry accuses, and the others chime in, tossing insults back and forth until the interviewer is ready for them, and it's going to be another long, long day. 

Louis stays close to his side the whole time, poking, pulling his hair, making quips about his sexual prowess, the full on Louis Tomlinson you-have-my-attention treatment. It's all Harry can do not to crow about how he figured this one out on his own and it's _awesome_. 

When they get back to their hotel, Zayn announces that he wants to go out to a club nearby, sending Paul and the rest of security into a flurry. Liam and Niall quickly agree to going as well, and the bloody army is about to be marshaled for a group outing so Harry cuts in and says, "I'm out though. Bit tired, I think."

"Yeah me too," Louis says, and coughs theatrically into his fist. 

"Oh that's how it is," Zayn teases, and he and Liam fake cough “bullshit” until Louis tackles them and Paul has to carry him upstairs slung over one shoulder. 

Once they're finally alone, Harry draws the scarf back out and the smile on Louis's face only gets bigger and dirtier. "My little pumpkin is getting ideas," he says and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Shut up," he says and ties the damn thing around Louis's head, winding it around a few times for good measure. 

Unexpectedly, Louis does actually shut up. Harry steps back to look for a minute, and Louis just stands there, waiting. It's pretty hot. Harry hadn't really expected this to do anything in particular for _him_ but there Louis goes again with flipping everything Harry knows about himself all around. 

He reaches out and unsnaps Louis's braces and Louis shivers a bit as they hit the floor. "Do your shirt," Harry says hoarsely, and Louis reaches up to flick the buttons open, one by one. Usually he does a little dance for Harry when he strips, as they're both in agreement about laughing during sex, but there's nothing funny about this, about Louis's shaking hands working the last button open, and shrugging the shirt to the floor. 

Harry reaches out and drags one fingernail over Louis's nipple, and is a little surprised by the reaction it gets before he realizes, oh right, _can't see it coming._ He's achingly hard now, and confirms with a glance that Louis is tenting too, cloth stretched so tight it must be painful on his dick. "Come on," he says. "Keep going." 

By the time Louis awkwardly kicks his trousers and boxers off, Harry's naked too. He pushes and Louis falls back onto the bed. Harry crawls up next to him, and Louis is still waiting, so strangely quiet and pliant. He has the urge to touch him everywhere, turned on by Louis being unable to know to anticipate it. He leaves little marks on Louis's neck, and bites his way down to his nipples, careful not to stick to a predictable pattern. Louis is panting, thrusting up into the air, clearly desperate to get some kind of friction on his cock. Harry gives it a good pull, and Louis keens, pushing up into his hand. 

"What do you want?" Harry asks him, and Louis shakes his head. "C'mon," Harry says, wanting the feedback. "Tell me."

"I want to suck you," Louis says. Harry, as a general rule tries to give Louis what he wants, so he scrambles back against the headboard and says, "Go for it, mate." 

Louis flips around and feels for Harry, making his way up by tracing his hands up Harry's ankles and thighs. When he settles himself in place, he takes a minute to nose around, and Harry inhales at the feel of the soft scarf dragging over his balls. Louis grins when he hears it, and lowers his had, taking Harry down in one fell swoop, making the sloppy pleased noises that, against all reason, make him even harder. 

They've never talked about their previous hookups, other than one awkward conversation about getting tested, but Harry finds himself wondering fairly often where Louis learned to suck cock like he does. He told Louis once that if there was an XXX-Factor, Louis would have won it hands down, and Louis had laughed delightedly and called him a flatterer but Harry had meant it _so fucking sincerely._ He loves that Louis loves it like this, so intimate and intense, like they'll both _die_ without it.

He wraps his hand around the back of the blindfold, gripping the knot to slow Louis down, but he's still done in an embarrassingly short time. How could he not be, with Louis's mouth stretched obscenely around his cock, looking like he's lost completely in it, deafened to anything else except this. He pulls Louis off in time to stripe his chest and collar bone, and then flips him on his back, and pulls the blindfold off. Louis, blinking against the light, just whimpers and grinds against his hip. Harry winds the scarf around his hand and jacks him with it and it only takes a few pulls before Louis is coming all over it with a cry. 

Harry feels like he's possibly dying, and crashes back onto the bed. They both just lay there, gross, sweaty, and panting, and it's quiet for awhile, before Louis says smugly, "I am an awesome boyfriend."

"Yeah," Harry says without thinking, and then, "Wait, why?"

"Not everyone would let you just carry on with your kinky schemes, Harry," Louis says reprovingly. 

"Hey," Harry squawks. "That was _your_ thing for being blindfolded! You had a big sex face about it, earlier."

"I was not,” he says, and strikes a pose. “That’s just how my face is, naturally. Sex kitten, they call me.”

Harry can't help but laugh and punch him. "See if I ever take the initiative again, then."

"Oh no you don't," Louis says, and rolls over on top of him. "The night is young and I've got a whole list of things we have to try next. Maybe if I just," he says and wiggles his hand back down between them.

Harry, stuck between amusement and being very very afraid of the determined look on his face, just lets him. He’s never been let down by one of Louis’s crazy schemes so far, so he just kisses him and goes with it.


End file.
